Could it be Love?
by AtemsQueen1
Summary: Joey gets a job as Mokuba’s ‘nanny’ and finds himself getting jealous over Kaiba’s 'boyfriends'. Seto X Joey
1. Alone

Summery: Joey gets a job as Mokuba's 'nanny' and finds himself getting jealous over Kaiba's boyfriends. Seto X Joey

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Warning: Abuse, Language, Lemon in later chapters

I could feel the rain fall on my back harshly, stinging the fresh cuts and bruises. It was as if I was continually being punished, and for what I didn't know. I could barely see through the dark as I ran from that place, the place where I was suppose to feel safe, the place I called my home. I arrived at the park. It wasn't a nice park. It was one of those hidden, quiet parks that was in the middle of a neighborhood. It was abandoned long ago and replaced with Domino Park in the hearts of those who used to make this park seem alive. I preferred this park. That way no one could see me all battered up and see the tears that streamed down my face. Or hear my sobs and whines until I fell asleep in the small tunnel slide. I was completely alone as I crawled into that small space, looking out at the rain. I curled up, shivering, trying to shake the water from my blonde hair, which was now dirty and tangled.

If anyone ever saw me like this I'm sure I would die. I tried to keep up a happy-go-lucky attitude around my friends so they wouldn't worry about me. Yugi always told me I was brave, but I didn't think so. Not that they would come looking for me now.

We just graduated from Domino High a few weeks ago. I was surprised to even receive a diploma. Tea had saved up enough money to move to New York to Study Dance. Tristin and Ryou went off to college in other cities. Yugi went with his Grandfather and Professor Hawkins to Egypt to study some Egyptian stuff that I couldn't really understand when he tried to explain it to me.

He even sold the game shop to Kaiba. That jerk. I couldn't stand to even be around him for a minute. I just wish he understood what we were always telling him about friendship and the heart of the cards. Great now I sound like Tea. But he was the only one in our group (yes after all the shit we've all been through together I think I can include him in our group) besides me who stayed in Domino. At least he had his reasons. He owned that big fancy company that his daddy handed to him after he got adopted. Ok so I know that is bullshit. I knew well enough from what happened in the Battle City tournament to know that Gozoburo was a bastard who probably put Kaiba through hell. I'm not as dumb as he thinks. I guess I wish Kaiba was as lucky as most people think he is. Then it would be so much easier to hate him.

Unlike Kaiba I was doing nothing with my life. I didn't have a job or any money. Serenity sends me a little money know and then. She really is a great sister. I just wish I could have grown up with her or could at least afford to visit her every now and then. I choked back another sob. It was all **his** fault! No matter what he told me! He's why I'm here now. That damn drunk. I will never drink! Or gamble! Or any of that shit my father does! It ruined his life! It ruined my life!

Serenity was lucky to have gone with mom. Not that I would have wanted her to be in my place. But why couldn't I come to? Maybe he was right. Maybe it was my fault my mother left with serenity. I heard that everyday.

"You piece of shit!" Mr. Wheeler yelled as he threw an empty beer bottle at his son who narrowly dodged it as it smashed against the wall. "Its your fucking fault your mother left me! If you weren't born we could have been happy! You're so worthless! You hear me? Worthless!" He yelled at the young Joey who was now holding his arms over his head on the floor as he shook in fear as he cried and pleaded for mercy. His father picked up a piece of the glass and went after Joey. This happened time and time again. Always resulting in pain one way or another.

I shook my head of the memories. That wasn't what set him off tonight thought. One of my worse fears came alive tonight. My father had walked into my room, drunk as hell and ready to beat the living daylights out of me for absolutely no reason. I hadn't expected it since last time I checked my father was passed out on the couch. Therefore I hadn't had time to hide the gay porn magazines I had been looking at. My eyes were wide as my secret was discovered by the person I feared most. I could still hear my father yelling in my head as I laid in that dirty slide, trying to somehow find peace and sleep.

"You're a fucking fag? You little bitch! Get out of my fucking house! You shameful worthless fag!" He continued to rant on, not giving Joey the chance to run just yet.

What was wrong with me? I had hid it so well through high school but I couldn't deny it any longer. I was gay. And I couldn't change that. Trust me I tried. I even dated Mai for a little while. She was the only one who I told my secret to. I had to break it to her after a few months of dating. So we agreed to be friends. I'm not sure if Yugi knows. He always kind of hinted at it but never asked and I never said it out loud but I think he knew nonetheless. He was such a great guy. But don't think I had the hots for him or anything. He was just my best friend. I never had a boyfriend or a real serious crush even. I didn't want anyone to know I was gay. That's why I'm such a coward. I always preached about being true to yourself but I never was.

I wish I didn't care what people thought of me. Like Kaiba. Did I just say I wanted to be more like Kaiba? Anyway, Kaiba came out and announced that he was bisexual a few months ago. It was in all the tabloids and news stations. I almost choked when I heard the news. But Kaiba didn't need to worry about what people thought of him. He was rich and sexy. Whoa, did I just call Kaiba SEXY?! I really need to get some sleep. I think I got some brain damage from that last beating.

I woke up hours later when the sun was up. It was still early though. I crawled out of the small slide, accidentally slipping into a muddy puddle. I growled. Just my luck. After standing up and trying to make myself look semi-decent I walked out of the park and down the street. My stomach growled loudly. I was so hungry. People thought I ate a lot since I acted like a pig when I got a free meal, or at least that's how Kaiba put it. But I rarely ate. That's why I ate so much when I had a chance. I stopped when I realized I was in a familiar neighborhood. I was standing in front of Yugi's old game shop. I frowned and stared at the Kame game shop, which now had I Kaiba Corp sign and a bunch of new games stocked on the shelves. The sign said closed. I rested my hand on the glass window as I looked inside, remembering all the happy moments that were spent there. That's where I learned how to duel and where I hung out with the gang. I shut my eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh. I hadn't noticed the black limo pull up behind me until I recognized an all to familiar voice of that stuck up CEO.

"What are you doing here mutt?" Kaiba said rather tiredly and annoyed. I showed up at the shop quite frequently just to look inside. He must have been sick of seeing me. I missed my friends so much. I was too lost in my own head to answer Kaiba. After what I went through last night… I just wasn't in the mood. Oh crap! I forgot how lousy I looked! I suddenly was frantic and didn't want him to see me. I tried running my hands through my hair to get out the tangles and dirt. I whipped the mud and dry tears off of my face before turning to face him. Wait, why did I care what I looked like to him? I didn't. He looked a little surprised and I noticed him cringe. "Don't you know about personal hygiene you fleabag?"

I bit my lip and glared at him. I opened my mouth to yell at him when I was tackled in a hug by Kaiba's little brother who had found his way around Seto and out of the limo. I fell back on the ground and looked at Mokuba. The now thirteen-year-old boy grinned at me.

"Hi Joey! I haven't seen you in soooo long!" he said. I couldn't help but to smile at him and chuckle softly, giving him a small hug back. Mokuba was so loving and caring. It was hard to believe he was related to Seto.

"I know, it has been a while." He got up, giving me a hand to help me up. I brushed off my pants as I stood. Mokuba took in a sharp breath of air, staring at me. I looked at him a little confused.

"Joey! You're bleeding!" Mokuba said, worry shinning in his eyes.

"What? Oh… yeah…." I said quietly, taking a step back. My cuts must have reopened when Mokuba tackled me.

"Come with us Joey! We'll get you cleaned up!" Mokuba said, tugging on my arm.

I didn't want to go to their fancy mansion. That was just teasing! I didn't even have a home anymore! My dad would never let me come back now that he knew I was gay…

I pulled away, only to be caught by strong arms. He looked up at Kaiba who was a few inches taller then me. He had a serious expression. "Get in the limo Wheeler." He said almost threateningly.

"But-." I didn't even get a chance to protest before I was roughly shoved into the limo. I landed on the floor and Mokuba hurried in to help me onto the seat. Kaiba just got in like nothing happened and told his driver to go to the Kaiba Mansion. He gazed out the window quietly. Mokuba looked at me sadly.

"How did you get those cuts Joey?" He asks. I bit my lip again, almost drawing blood as I cast my gaze down to the side.

"I-I was just in a fight, that's all." I lied.

"Well by the looks of it, you lost." Kaiba said amused. I just knew he had a stupid smirk on his face.

I clenched my fist and turned to look at him. "Maybe you'd like to see how you would do in a fight against me?!" I challenged him.

Seto snickered. "You wouldn't last a minute in a fight against me, especially in your current condition, mutt." Mokuba pulled me back.

"Come on Joey, we're trying to help you." He said. I pouted, crossing my arms and looking away from Kaiba. I could so beat him! He was so skinny. Well so was I, but I was strong. Well judging from our little fight in Duelist Kingdom, he was fairly strong as well. I sighed and hoped we would arrive at the mansion soon. I felt dizzy all of a sudden. I guess I lost more blood then I realized. I could barely concentrate on what Mokuba was talking to me about. The last thing I remembered was Seto's blue eyes looking at me curiously as I fell forward onto the floor.


	2. Job Offer

Could it be Love?Chapter 2 Job Offer

This is my first Seto X Joey story so I hope you like it. Please review!

Summery: Joey gets a job as Mokuba's 'nanny' and finds himself getting jealous over Kaiba's boyfriends. Seto X Joey

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Warning: Abuse, Language, Lemon in later chapters

I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. I knew I must have been dreaming. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a rather large room. I couldn't make out the details in the moonlight though. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It took me a while to realize I was dressed in silk black pajamas. It felt so good against my skin. I never wore silk before. I had to lay back down. The bed was the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in. I laid on my back and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened. The last thing I remembered was being in Kaiba's limo. I probably passed out from the blood loss. I held my arm up so the sleeve would fall down. There were bandages on all my cuts. I gulped. Who had cleaned and dressed me? Was it Kaiba? Or Mokuba? I didn't want them to see all my scars. My body was so hideous. I couldn't stand it. This would be one more thing for Kaiba to make fun of me about.

I eventually got out of the bed and looked around for the door. I found it and opened the door to reveal a long hallway. Damn Kaiba had a big house. I took a left and walked to the end of the hall. I stopped when I heard clicking. My curiosity got the best of me and I opened the door a little bit to peek inside. Kaiba was typing away on his computer. He was still wearing the clothes he wore earlier so I knew it was the same day at least. But he was wearing glasses. He looked pretty cute in glasses. _What the fuck am I saying?! Kaiba isn't cute in any way! _I watched him for a few seconds. It would have been longer but I slipped and stumbled into the room. I sat on the floor like an idiot, rubbing my head and looking up at the angry brunette sheepishly.

"Hey Kaiba…" I said, thinking that it sounded pretty stupid after I said it. Apparently Kaiba did too by the look he gave me. He stood up, slipping off his glasses and setting them down on the desk. After crossing his arms and glaring at me he spoke.

"Ever hear of knocking you mongrel?" He growled.

"Cant you give the insults a rest already?!"

"No." He says bluntly. "No one is allowed in my private office besides Mokuba. Get out." He said angrily. I got up.

"Jeez Kaiba, Its not really a big deal. I just want to know what's going on." I said. "And who dressed me…" I added. I looked off to the side. I'm sure my cheeks were stained red at the thought of Kaiba dressing me. I shook my head of those thoughts. I'm sure it wasn't him. But I had to know who saw my scars. Kaiba sighed.

"I had my doctors treat your wounds and dress you. You can keep the pajamas. I don't want them back. Now go back to bed or something, I don't have time to baby-sit." He said, returning to sit back at his desk. He put his glasses back on and looked at the computer.

"You look pretty good in glasses Kaiba." I said without thinking. My face turned red and I scratched the back of my head nervously. "W-Well incase you were w-wondering…eheh. I-I'm going to bed…." I said quickly and hurried out of the office and back to the room I had been staying in. I couldn't tell the difference between one room and the next. Luckily I had left the door open.

I crawled back into the soft bed and slid under the covers. What I would give to live like this. I got a chance to glance at the digital clock on the nightstand. It said 3:14 a.m. What was Kaiba doing up at 3 a.m. I laughed at the possibility that he was looking up porn or something like that on his laptop. I should have sneaked a peak while I was in there to see what he was up to. But I knew that he was probably just working on some Kaiba Corp business.

I experienced a series of dreams that night. Some about my friends, some about my father. I remember one. He was beating me again, telling me what a worthless fag I was and that he hoped I got some STD's and died. I tried to fight back but I was too weak. But instead of running I had someone there to protect me. It was… Kaiba?! He tackled my father away from me and then took me into his arms. The scenery disappeared, leaving only Kaiba and I. "Joey… I'll always protect you…" He had whispered in my ear. I had smiled and kissed him. "Seto…" I moaned into the kiss, feeling his hands rub my back. In a flash the scene changed and we were in that room at the Kaiba Mansion. We were panting, exploring each other's bodies in the dark. "S-Seto!"

I woke up to someone bouncing on my bed. I groaned and kicked them off without thinking, wanting to go back to my dream. I sat up quickly and looked at the little boy on the floor. "Sorry Mokuba." I said with a small laugh. He beamed a smile at me and got up.

"Don't worry about it Joey! Now wake up already! It's time for breakfast!" He said happily and tugged on my hand gently since he had hurt my wounds yesterday. I smiled and got up. I was starving!

"Sounds great Mokuba but uh I got to use the bathroom first." I said blushing. I hurried into the bathroom, not waiting for a response. After taking care of what my dream caused I followed him into the kitchen. I saw Kaiba at the stove cooking? Since when could he cook? I thought he had all those fancy chefs to cook for him. He was even wearing an apron! This was rich. I grinned and sat at the counter with Mokuba.

I started thinking about my dream. It couldn't mean anything right? I was just tiered and Kaiba was the last person I saw. That's all. But him in that apron, cooking, was a total turn on. Who could deny Seto Kaiba? Sure he was a jerk but he was a total hottie. I can't believe I'm thinking this.

"Seto makes the best pancakes!" Mokuba said. I thought I saw Kaiba smile a little but I couldn't tell since he wasn't facing towards me. He looked at us out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you looking at me like that for Wheeler?" He asked with a slight glare. I grinned even more. I wish I had a camera. Those pictures would definitely go on the Internet.

"I just never thought that you could cook." I lied.

"I just cook breakfast and deserts. That's it." Yum desert, we would definitely have to make some later.

"Well I'll take a whole stack of them pancakes! I'm starved!"

He snorts. "You pig." He mutters and sets a large plate of pancakes and sausage in front of us. I scoop most of it onto my plate. I practically shoveled the food down my throat.

"Slow down Joey! You're going to hurt yourself eating that fast!" Mokuba said. I ignored him and kept eating. Kaiba just watched me with a disgusted look on his face. I finished quickly and sat back with a content sigh.

"Go get dressed mutt. Then I'm bringing you home."

"…" I gulped. Home? "I… don't have a home…" I mumbled. I couldn't lie, I had nowhere else to go so lieing wouldn't help. I used to just have people drop me off at Yugi's but now he was gone and I had nowhere left to go.

"What do you mean you don't have a home mutt? Are you a stray?" Kaiba asks amused. He leaned his elbow on the counter, propped up and resting his chin on his palm. My hands clenched into fists and I shook with anger. I was homeless and he was fucking laughing at me?! I'll wipe that fucking smirk off his face. Damn rich punk! I would never treat anyone like that, even if I were a rich bastard like Kaiba. In a matter of seconds I had leapt across the counter and tackled Kaiba to the floor, pinning him down with his hands above his head as I straddled his waist.

"Shut the fuck up Kaiba! You don't know what hell I've been through! Not everyone is as successful as you ya know!" I yelled at him. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not but I was definitely about to if I wasn't already. My home life was always a touchy subject. He just stared at me with wide eyes; he seemed very surprised by my actions. But he soon narrowed his eyes into a glare. Mokuba ran around the counter and tried to pull me off of his brother. He was terrified that I would actually hurt Kaiba.

"Let him go Joey! Let my brother go now!" He yelled and I got up. I slid back against the counter and leaned my arms on my knees, burying my head in my sleeves. Mokuba helped his brother up and asked him if he was ok.

"I'm fine Mokuba…" He said and rubbed his wrists where I had been holding them together. He glared at me and stood up. "I don't know what has gotten into you Wheeler but if you ever assault me like that again I'll make sure your ass is thrown in jail or you're killed. Not that anyone would care." He said bitterly. I glared up at him with tears in my eyes. I was about to scream at him again. Tell him that he was the one that no body gave a shit about. But I couldn't. Not with Mokuba standing right there, hiding behind his brother. And… Part of me believed what he said. Who cared about me? Not my drunken father… not my mother who turned her back on me… not my friends who left me… No… that's not true. My friends cared a lot about me. I couldn't have been selfish and told them to stay.

"Your wrong Kaiba." Was all I could manage to get out of my mouth. Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest.

"I beg to differ…" He started. Kaiba begging? That sounded… dare I say hot? My mind was really messed up lately. I couldn't get it out of the gutter. And I didn't really mind it that much. Now I let myself look Kaiba over. I don't think he noticed my eyes traveling up and down his body. He had really long legs and small hips. And god did he look cute in that apron. He had a strong chest and arms and broad shoulders. His skin was so pale and it looked so soft. I bet a few hickies would stand out on his pale neck. I snickered at the thought. His face was a real prize though. He had a good jaw line and perfect lips. His blue eyes were amazing to stare into. They were like ice. People say that eyes are the window to the soul. But that ice shielded his emotions from everyone. I wondered what his eyes would look like lit up with joy. His soft brown hair was always perfectly combed. I imagined what it would be like to wake up in bed with Seto and see how he looked naturally. He always looked so perfect, so unreal. Now I'm going too far. I can't be thinking these things about Seto Kaiba. Didn't I hate him?! Well I am a gay teenage boy. It must be hormones. Wait is his mouth moving?

"Damn it Wheeler! Listen to me when I talk to you!" he yelled at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked idiotically. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Get out of my fucking house Wheeler!" He yelled. I looked at him a little sadly and nodded. I wish I hadn't tackled him, and then he might have let me stay for another night.

"But Seto! He doesn't have a home!" Mokuba protested. He was such a sweet kid, he really was. I just attacked his brother and he still wanted to help me. I smiled sadly at him.

"Don't worry about me Mokuba, I'll be fine…"

"But Joey…- You're bleeding again!" Just great. I looked down at my side and sure enough the pajamas were soaked with blood.

"Damn…" I muttered. Mokuba grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the room I had been in. He called in the doctors to come in. I'll spare you the details, I'm glad I was asleep last time. It hurt like hell when they sprayed some de-bacterial shit on my cuts. I was cussing and yelling. I felt bad for Mokuba, but he left in the middle of it all to go talk to Kaiba or something. I should have behaved better for him. Well as soon as the doctors left Kaiba came in. He didn't look happy in the slightest. He stood at the end of the bed, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"I've got a big offer for you mutt. So pay attention because I will not repeat myself. Mokuba is worried about you. He is very lonely and I can tell he is falling into a depression. He really doesn't have many friends and for some strange reason he considers you a friend. So I want to hire you to take care of him. Understand?" he placed his hands on the bed as if to intimidate me. That's when I noticed he had pretty large hands… bad thoughts bad thoughts. "You can stay here and I will pay you this." He continued, writing down something on a small piece of paper and handing it to me. Why did businessmen always have to write down the price and give it to you? Couldn't they just say it? I looked at the paper. Holy shit! That was a lot of money. I don't even think I had seen that many zeros before! I just looked awe struck, I couldn't even answer but how could I turn down that offer? I had nothing and this was a chance to have so much more! "I'll take that as a yes." Seto said and left. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Nah, Mokuba probably made him do it. Speaking of the little runt. Mokuba bounced in happily and set some new clothes on the bed.

"Here Joey! I got some of Seto's clothes for you to wear! We'll go shopping later." Seto must have already told him that I was going to be his new uh what did they call them? A nanny? That sounded weird. Anyway, he seemed really happy about it. I smiled.

"Thanks Mokuba." I said and grabbed the clothes. Mokuba left so I could change. When I was finished I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. The clothes were kind of tight and the pants were a little long but they would do for now. Mokuba reassured me that the boxers he gave me weren't worn yet. I walked out into the hallway to find Mokuba. He was leaning against the wall waiting patiently. "I'm ready." I said. He smiled up at me.

"Want to play some video games Joey?!" He asked, beaming with excitement.

"Sure." I said and smiled back. He led me to a room filled with all sorts of video games. We sat in two chairs that hung from the ceiling like a tire swing. The chairs looked like a ball cut in half, filled with comfortable padding on the inside. It was pretty cool if you ask me. But the best part was the huge TV! It took up almost the whole freaking wall! We played some random games for a few hours. Mokuba beat me at almost everything. After a while I was getting curious as to where Kaiba was. "Hey Mokuba? Where's your brother?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Mokuba shrugged.

"Probably in his office. Why?" He asked and looked at me.

"Well… I figured I should apologize about earlier." I said and stood up. "I'll be back in a few alright?" He nodded and turned the game on single player as I left the room.

Alright, there is chapter 2! Tell me if you like it! I was really appreciative of the positive reviews even if there weren't many. I'm already working on chapter 3 so I'll try and get it out this week.


	3. Caught in the Act

Could it be Love?Chapter 3 Caught in the act

This is my first Seto X Joey story so I hope you like it. Please review! I got a request to make the chapters longer. I'll try but this one didn't turn very long, I just got stuck on what to write next so I just posted this. Sorry.

Summery: Joey gets a job as Mokuba's 'nanny' and finds himself getting jealous over Kaiba's boyfriends. Seto X Joey

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Warning: Abuse, Language, Lemons

Now I just had to remember where Kaiba's office was again. After a few minutes of mindless wondering I found it. I knocked this time.

"Come in." He said in a monotonous voice. I opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey Kaiba." He glared at me through his glasses. Did he only use them for the computer or something?

"What do you want? Didn't I make it clear that Mokuba was the only one allowed in this room besides myself?" He asked irritated. I scratched the back of my neck and tried to figure out the best words to use.

"Well... I um just wanted to, ya know, apologize for earlier. I just lost my temper…"

"Whatever mutt. I think I made myself clear on the subject so just forget it. I'm sure your feeble mind already has." He said. I glared at him and clenched my fists.

"Could you try not to be an ass for one moment in your life Kaiba?! I was trying to be nice!" I yelled at him.

Seto leaned back in his chair and looked at me. "No." He said bluntly. He looked like his mind wandered for a minute. "How did you really get those wounds Wheeler?" He asks. His glasses fell slightly down his nose as he looked at me.

I stumbled with my words. "I um I told you, I was in a fight." I said quickly. I felt a drip of sweat down my forehead.

"With who?" He continued casually. He took off his glasses for a minute and used his shirt to wipe the lenses.

"Um uh a few punks downtown." It was a lot less embarrassing to say I was beaten up by a few guys rather then my own father.

"Ya know… You talk in your sleep…" He commented. Wait? What did that mean? Did I say some personal stuff in my sleep? I thought about my dream. Oh god… what the hell did I say?!

"What's that suppose to mean Kaiba?" I snarled, now feeling defensive. Kaiba smirked and gave a slight shrug.

"Nothing I suppose." He said but I knew he was hiding something. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and he raised an eyebrow puzzled, placing the tip of his glasses slightly in his mouth, letting his tongue move around it. I had been about to speak but was now staring at his mouth. He really and I mean REALLY shouldn't play with things in his mouth while I'm watching. I could have moaned out loud but suppressed it. He kept staring at me with a confused look.

"Do you always let your mind wander mutt? You're a real piece of work ya know…" He said.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "What?" He rolled his eyes and set his glasses down. "So anyway, what did I say in my sleep Kaiba?" I asked, trying to sound casual but I was really worried about it.

"I don't remember." He said simply.

"You liar!" I said.

"Why are you still in here?" He asks, changing the subject. I shrugged.

"Is it a problem rich-boy?" I asked rudely.

"I don't want fleas in my office so get out."

"Grrrr Kaaaibaaaa…" I growled through clenched teeth. "You're such a bastard! No wonder everyone hates you!" He stayed quiet and went back to work, ignoring me. I tried to think of something to say as I watched his slim fingers move rapidly over the keys. I thought of what good uses those fingers could be for.

Then my mind went into a full out illusion. Kaiba looking at me seductively, as he walked around the desk while stripping off each article of clothing slowly just to tease me. He walked towards me, swaying his luscious hips. Then he kneeled down, helping me take off my clothes. As soon as I discarded the unwanted material I leaped at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him with all the want and need I had for him. I crashed our bodies together, needing that warmth, that pleasure. He threw me on his desk, knocking off everything in the way as he crawled on top of me and he-

"What's wrong with you now?" I heard Kaiba ask, breaking me out of my daydream. He was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you having a panic attack or something?" he asked. For a moment I thought I saw a little worry on his face but I'm sure I was mistaken.

"W-what?" I found myself a little out of breath.

"You're panting." He pointed out. These dreams were really affecting my body. Oh crap. That meant… I looked down and then quickly rushed out the door.

"I have to go uh go uh check on Mokuba!" I yelled back and hurried to my new bedroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed and unzipped my pants that were restraining my erection. I hoped that Kaiba hadn't noticed. I sighed and started pumping my own member, closing my eyes, continuing my daydream in my head. I let out a few moans. I had to overcome my desires. I couldn't do this everyday. Then the door swung open to my surprise.

"Wheeler are you sure your-" Kaiba Stopped in mid step and sentence as he walked in the room and saw me masturbating. His eyes widened and his mouth hung agape. I didn't know what to do. What the hell is someone suppose to do in this situation?! He turned abruptly and left, closing the door behind him. My cheeks were stained red from embarrassment. What would he do? Go around and tell everyone? I felt like crying. I couldn't live with that much embarrassment. Well at least my 'problem' was gone now. I heard Mokuba calling me. So I walked out of the room cautiously and down the stairs. I stopped, seeing Kaiba and Mokuba at the bottom of the stairs. I looked down, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks.

"We're taking you shopping now Joey. C'mon lets go." Mokuba said and hurried out the front door to the limo. I whined and walked down the steps, past Kaiba and to the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Seto spun me around to face him.

"Listen Kaiba I-" I started but he cut me off.

"I really don't care what explanation you have Wheeler. I know you must not have seen your girlfriend in a while but let me make one thing clear, she is not coming here for you to do ANY of that. Understood?" He spoke sternly.

"My girlfriend?" I said, wondering why he thought that.

"Mai Valentine." Seto said as if I was acting like a dumbass again. I blinked.

"Mai? Oh, she's not my girlfriend… I'm uh gay…" I said quietly, looking at anything but him as I talked. There was no use in lying to him, he would find out sooner or later, one way or another.

"Well then your boy-"

"I don't have a boyfriend either…" I said and finally looked at him.

"Well that doesn't surprise me much." He said cruelly and walked past me, out to the limo. I felt my heart ache. What was wrong with me that I couldn't have a boyfriend? Was I that annoying? I mean I know I got on people's nerves sometimes but-

"Hurry up Joey!" Mokuba called. I looked back.

"Oh right, sorry." I said and shut the door, hurrying out to the limo and sliding in. I couldn't let this get me down. Kaiba was just a jerk! And that was that. I don't know why I ever bothered to fantasize about him. I smiled at Mokuba. "So what are we going to buy?"

"You need a whole knew wardrobe Joey! And whatever else you want! Right Seto?"

"Hn." Was all that Kaiba responded with.

We arrived at the mall and got out. I noticed Seto grimace at the sight of the crowded building.


	4. Piercings

Could it be Love?Chapter 4 Shopping

Summery: Joey gets a job as Mokuba's 'nanny' and finds himself getting jealous over Kaiba's boyfriends. Seto X Joey

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Warning: Abuse, Language, Lemons, yaoi

We arrived at the mall and got out. I noticed Seto grimace at the sight of the crowded building. I laughed a little.

"What are you laughing at Wheeler?" he growled at me, crossing his arms and standing with a posture that made him feel superior.

"Just the look on your face Kaiba, its priceless." I said with a smirk and crossing my arms just to mock him.

"Hmph, lets just get this over with." Seto said and walked into the building. I grinned and followed. Finally, I was getting back to acting like my usual self. I don't know what changed to do so but I was glad. I no longer felt alone and scared.

"So what kind of clothes do you want to buy Joey?" Mokuba asked, looking up at me.

"Well I-." I started but Kaiba cut me off. I was really getting sick of him doing that.

"I will be picking out your clothes mutt. If I have to be seen with you I want you to at least look somewhat presentable. You need a haircut to." He said and wrinkled his nose in repulsion as he looked me over. I glared at him, clenching my hands. I looked away with a red face. He made me feel so inferior all the time. That bastard! I really shouldn't let him get to me like this though. He's not better then me! Even if he is rich and gorgeous. Damn it! I thought I got rid of these thoughts?! "Do I need to put a leash on you and drag you along Wheeler or do you think you could keep up on your own." Kaiba said impatiently. A leash? I ought to put him on a leash. Oh yes! Damn my mind to hell. But that idea did give born to quite a few new fantasies. I'm not suppose to be thinking these things. Especially in public where I could get distracted and do something stupid. It wouldn't be the first time that happened to me. That's when I realized Kaiba and Mokuba were about twenty feet ahead of me.

"Hey wait up!" I called and hurried after them.

We shopped in many of the expensive stores that I had never been in before. After all I couldn't even afford a sock from that place. The prices were ridiculous. Kaiba wasn't surprised. I looked like an idiot as I stared wide-eyed at the prices as the other rich people just looked around casually. I could tell that Kaiba was getting embarrassed of me. He stayed as far away from me as possible and when he found some clothes for me he gave them to Mokuba to bring to me.

I got a decent amount of clothes and went into one of the changing stalls. Kaiba and Mokuba sat outside of the stall on some comfy chairs. You would think that I would be embarrassed to show off the clothes, and I was at first. But after the first few outfits I was loving it. Having all of Kaiba's attention on me. Sometimes he would make fun of me but most of the time he complimented the outfits.

I walked happily out in a new outfit, one of the lasts. I smiled, waiting for Kaiba's approval but he wasn't sitting there anymore. I frowned and gave a disappointed whine.

"Wow Joey! That one looks great!" Mokuba said, clapping his hands together with a wide grin on his face. I smiled a little. "Thanks Mokuba… Where did Se- I mean Kaiba go?" I asked, trying to sound casual but I think he noticed the disappointment.

"Seto? Oh he's over there?" Mokuba said, pointing to his brother who was at the front of the store, talking to a small group of guys.

"I want to show him the outfit." I explained. I was really just curious to who he was speaking with. Mokuba nodded and I walked towards Kaiba. As I got closer I observed the group of guys. They all looked like they were in their early twenties, college guys.

One was a blonde. His hair wasn't as long as mine but it wasn't too short. He was a little shorter then the others and very thin. He had blue eyes. I had to admit he was cute. He looked innocent compared to the other three. Then there was a tall guy with spiky black hair and green eyes. He was as tall as Kaiba, if not taller. And he had his eyebrow and ear pierced. Then there was a red head with longer hair that flipped out at the ends. He was about my height. He had either black or really dark brown eyes. The last guy had longer spiky blue hair and blue eyes. He had tattoos on his arms and his ear pierced.

Kaiba ran a hand through his hair and I just knew he was saying something smug. The blonde blushed and giggled.

"Oh Kaiba-kun!" The blonde squealed. I felt my hands clench. What was so funny?! And how does Kaiba know these guys? We just graduated and they were definitely a few years older. The blonde could have possibly been 18 like us but I doubt it. I nervously walked over.

"Um Kaiba?" I said quietly to get his attention. He glanced back at me as the guys looked around him.

"Hey Seto-kun, who's the cutie?" the guy with the blue hair and tattoos commented with a slight chuckle and a smirk. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"He's just my brothers new nanny." Seto said. He snickered afterward. The red head giggled.

"Wow, a nanny? Lets remember that plot for later Seto-kun." The red head said with a wink. I didn't understand what he meant. And why the hell were they calling him Seto-kun?!

Kaiba turned to me now. "What do you want?" He asked rather coldly as if he didn't even know me.

"Um never mind, it's not important…"

"So what's your name cutie?" The guy with blue hair asked, moving closer to me. Kaiba glared at us and the blonde giggled. I blushed a little and took a step back.

"Joey Wheeler." I answered him.

"Joey huh? Cute. My name is Nick. And this is my little brother," He said, pointing to the blonde. "… Chris." He introduced. The blonde nodded and scooted closer to Kaiba with a smile, making me glare. "And these two losers are Cody," He said, motioning his hand to the red head. "And Kyle." He finished. I gave small smile.

"Hey!" Cody and Kyle said in unison. "Were not losers!" Cody continued.

"Its nice to meet you." I said, not sounding all too enthusiastic about it. I just wanted them away from Kaiba! I wanted all his attention on me again! I sound like a child but I don't care! I felt like yelling at them to back off.

Seto sighed. "Ok, we have things to do so I'll see ya later." He said to the group and started to walk back towards the back of the store.

"But Seto-kun!" Chris whined and jumped up on his toes, reaching his arms around Seto's neck as he gave him a small peck on the lips. My eyes widened and I'm sure I took a step forward to punch the guy but I didn't strike out at him. But when Seto kissed him back I turned on my heel and hurried back to Mokuba. Why did I feel this way? I know I'm attracted to Kaiba. So I should have been turned on by him kissing another guy! But that was just it, he was kissing ANOTHER guy, not me. And that hurt. But I couldn't actually care for him right? It was just lust, not love. I calmed myself down by the time Seto walked back over to us. Mokuba looked at us confused.

"Well what are you waiting for mutt? Go change so we can pay and leave already." Seto said annoyed. I glared at him and walked back into the stall angrily. I can't believe I am feeling jealous! I had to get a distraction from Kaiba. Maybe that other guy, the one with the blue hair, what was his name again? Nick? He was cute, but not my usual type. But he did seem interested in me. I should ask Kaiba for his number later. I felt my face get hot.

I quickly changed and walked out of the changing room with a pile of clothes I wanted to buy, well Kaiba to buy. I followed the Kaiba brothers to the counter and Kaiba paid. Of course he made me carry all of the bags as we headed to the solon.

"So who exactly were those guys Seto?" I asked curiously.

"I don't see how that is any of your business mutt." He growled.

"I think it is." I growled back.

"Well its not." We continued this for a few minutes before we got to the salon. It wasn't the normal one either; we had to go to some fancy one.

"Ah Mr. Kaiba!" A man with a weird accent said as we entered the salon. "We don't have you scheduled for to day." He said, looking at a book on the counter, puzzled.

"Its an emergency visit." Kaiba said, pointing at me.

"Ahhh I see, another one of your boy-toys needs a grooming. This one's a prize ne?" He said with a happy giggle as he stroked his chin, looking me over. My eyes widened and my face turned bright red.

"WHAT?! BOY-TOY?!" I yelled. I looked at Kaiba. His face was a bit red too. He cleared his throat, closing his eyes for a moment before giving the man a serious look.

"No Alejandro, this is just my brother's new nanny and he needs to look presentable." Kaiba explained calmly. The man stifled a laugh.

"My mistake Mr. Kaiba, come right this way…"

"Joey." I finished for him and followed, looking back to make sure Kaiba and Mokuba were coming with me. I didn't like to be in new places by myself. I saw Kaiba give Mokuba some change before the young boy ran out and across to the arcade. Then Kaiba followed after us. I sat in a seat and Alejandro got right to work, while he talks to Kaiba, who sat in the chair beside me. Alejandro had some difficulties getting the knots out of my hair.

"So what look are we aiming for Mr. Kaiba?" Alejandro asked as he combed and washed my hair.

"Just make him look clean and sophisticated."

"Aw but I kind of like the ruffian look he has. It suits him well." He said with a smile. Seto rolled his eyes.

"I don't care, just make him look decent enough to be seen in public with." Seto huffed.

I growled but said nothing, hard to believe huh? Who knew Joey Wheeler could actually keep his mouth shut for so long. When he was done I looked in the mirror at my reflection. My hair wasn't much shorter now but it did have more style to it I suppose. And it was a shinning gold instead of its normal dull blonde.

"Now go change into one of your outfits. I refuse to be seen with you anymore unless you change." Kaiba said.

I grumbled random curses and fished an outfit out of the bag. I went over to a bathroom and got changed into the nice dress pants and long sleeved black silky shirt. Really looked good in black. I walked back out. Kaiba looked me over and I was thankful that his eyes were on me again. He walked a little closer and then walked around me. I noticed him check out my ass and I snickered.

"Like what you see Kaiba?" I asked, posing goofily with a wink. He rolled his eyes and ignored my question, walking over to the counter to pay. I grabbed my bags and followed him. "So now what?" I asked. He finished paying and walked out of the store with me following behind.

"You need accessories." Kaiba said bluntly. He headed into a body jewelry shop and started looking around. He smirked and held up a few rings to my ear. "These will do."

I gulped. "You're not serious right? I am not getting any piercings!" Apparently Kaiba had a fetish for piercings and tattoos too maybe.

"You baby." He mocked. I bit the tip of my thumb nervously. Part of me wanted to get those piercings if he would like them, but I was also scared.

"Alright maybe. Can we look at some other things first?" I asked and started looking around. Kaiba looked around too. I found a few pieces of jewelry that I liked, or that he liked so I bought it. He bought some other things too but when I asked who they were for he ignored me. Then I had to make my choice. Piercings or no piercings.

"Why do you want me to get piercings Kaiba?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes for about the hundredth time that day.

"Lets see, how would you put this…I think they're hot." He said simply. It sounded kind of funny coming from Kaiba's mouth. Well that was all I needed to hear to make my decision. I sat in the chair as Kaiba spoke to the guy about what he wanted done to me.

"Don't worry kid, this wont hurt a bit." The guys said. Kaiba came and stood next to me, a smirk on his face. Then before I knew what happened, I had four piercings on my one ear. I felt tears brim my eyes. The top one hurt, a lot may I add. Kaiba leaned over me to look at the ear opposite of him that had been pierced. I turned my head so he could get a better look.

"I like it." Seto said huskily into my ear. I grinned. But I didn't know that he was just trying to distract me from what was coming next.

I stomped out of the store angrily as Kaiba followed, laughing. I turned and glared at him. "What the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled at him. "You jackass!"

"Stop causing a seen you noisy mutt." He said, still chuckling as he walked over and lifter my shirt to look at my new bellybutton ring. All thanks to him. "I like it." Was all he said to me. Then he started walking to the arcade so we could pick up Mokuba. I followed in a huff.

"So if you like piercings so much then why don't you have any? Hmmmmm?" I asked, lugging the bags along. I was pretty strong but I was getting tiered from carrying these damn bags around.

"I never said I didn't have any piercings." Kaiba said with a smirk, walking into the arcade in search of his little brother. I stopped as my eyes widened for a moment and a shock of excitement went right down to my groin. I was determined to find out where those piercings were. He soon came back out with Mokuba in tow. "Lets go." He said and walked towards the exit, making a quick call on his cell phone for a limo while Mokuba told me about a game he was playing. I just nodded my head in response, watching Kaiba, imagining his body naked before me as I looked for those hidden piercings. His nipples maybe? Or somewhere else?

-

Ok that's all I can do for today! Sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth the wait! I'll have the next one out soon!

He said simply. He


	5. No Relationships

Could it be Love? Chapter 5

Summery: Joey gets a job as Mokuba's 'nanny' and finds himself getting jealous over Kaiba's boyfriends. Seto X Joey

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Warning: Abuse, Language, Lemons, yaoi

I sat on my bed and let out a sigh. I was so bored. After the mall Mokuba helped me hang up my clothes and then I helped him with his homework. Damn teachers. Why the hell did they give the kid homework assignments over summer vacation? That was just annoying. Well after that he left to go to a friends house for the night. So I guess I was off duty. Being a 'nanny' was pretty easy. Especially for what I'm getting paid. Kaiba really has done a lot for me. He doesn't have to pay me that much. I would have been ecstatic about a fraction of my pay. And I don't have to pay for rent or food or clothes or anything. Everything is taken care of for me. But I still felt so lonely. I wonder if there is some horrible catch. After all this seems too good to be true. I get to spend my time with the most gorgeous guy on the planet. But he would never see anything good about me. He could never be attracted to me. My body is hideous and to him I am just a charity case to make his brother happy. Seeing him kiss that boy today was so difficult. I could lie to myself and say it will never happen again but who am I kidding. Seto is gorgeous and rich and he knows it. It's safe to bet he isn't a virgin either. I felt my throat close a little. Thinking of some other man or woman, he was bisexual after all, in bed with him just drove me mad. I couldn't bear the thought. And if we did get together I couldn't stop him from wanting to be with women too. Seto Kaiba and I could never and would never be together. I just had to face that and move on.

I heard a knock on my door and shouted for them to come in. Kaiba opened the door and looked at me, not moving from the doorway.

"Hey mutt, I'm going out tonight alright? Help yourself to the kitchen and don't wreck my house." He warned. I sat up and nodded.

"Hey Kaiba? Do you think you could give me that Nick guy's number?" I asked, blushing like crazy and smiling sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow. Part of me was hoping he would think nothing of it. Another part of me wanted HIM to feel jealous and want me. But the last part wished I hadn't said a thing. If Kaiba did like me I could be chasing him away with this. But Kaiba would never like me the way I like him. Wait, what do I mean by that? Its just lust right? It couldn't possibly be anything more. Kaiba was a hot jackass that I just want to fuck with, that's all. But if that is all then why is it so hard to convince myself of that.

"And why would you need or want that?" He asked, fixing his shirt button to expose his chest a little. I was almost drooling. I didn't even notice what he was wearing before. A tight black shirt with a collar that buttoned up and extremely tight leather pants. He looked so hot. I could have taken him right there. He had some bands on his arms and a chain necklace with a gothic style cross on it. He did something to his hair, making it look a little wilder. I loved it.

"Are you spacing out again?" He asked dully, crossing his arms.

"Oh um, well he seemed nice so I thought maybe I could call and try to hook up with him." I said, my face getting even redder.

"Well I don't have his number." Kaiba said rudely.

"But aren't you with his brother? You must have their phone number, or address?" I asked. It was so painful to ask him if he was with that other guy. They did kiss at the mall but the other guys were flirting with him too.

"Chris? No. I don't do relationships mutt, remember that." He said as if I was speaking ridiculously. I let out a small sigh of relief. Oh great. Seto Kaiba was a total player. I'm not completely surprised I just had wished he wasn't. That explains what Alejandro said about Kaiba's 'boy-toys'. I wonder how many men he has brought to the salon and shopping.

"So, where are you going anyway Kaiba?" I asked as he was about to leave. He glanced over his shoulder, resting his hand on the doorframe.

"Clubbing, why?" Clubbing? Since when did he go clubbing? He was only 18! Well he was also the CEO of the most famous and successful company in the world so I suppose he can do anything he wants.

"No reason, just curious." I fidgeted with my hands, wanting to ask if I could join him but before I could he left and shut the door. I cursed. I would have loved to go with him. We may have even danced or who knows what. I sighed and laid back.

Then a sly smirk spread across my face. Both Kaiba brothers left me alone in their house. Time to look through Kaiba's stuff. I grinned and rubbed my hands together like I just found a room of gold. As soon as I was sure Kaiba had left I hurried down to his office. I looked in all the droors and bookshelves but there wasn't really anything interesting. I frowned and then looked around for Kaiba's room. I had never been in his room before. I had fantasized about him bringing me into his room though. I looked behind multiple doors but no avail. I eventually found a door that was much more elegant then the others. I figured that it was the door to Kaiba's room. I opened it slowly, expecting there to be a trap or alarm or something. I looked inside. His room was absolutely beautiful. The walls were blue and the rug was white and perfect. He had a huge bed that had silk blue sheets. I noticed two other doors. One was to a walk in closet. The other door was to a bathroom, twice the size of mine. Kaiba was so lucky. He had everything he ever wanted. I grinned and laid on his bed, smelling his pillow. I sighed contently and then moved over to the nightstand. I opened the top droor and looked inside. I giggled seeing a bottle of lubricant. But right next to that was a gun. For safety reasons I hope. I picked up the bottle of lube and looked at it. It was almost all gone. My hand shook out of anger. I dropped the bottle back into the droor and slammed it shut, turning around and hugging Kaiba's pillow. Damn him.

I wanted to lock Kaiba in this house for the rest of his life so no one could ever touch or look at him besides me! I squeezed my eyes shut. That was a mistake.

The door slammed open and someone turned on the lights before making their way over to the bed. I stirred before opening my eyes sleepily and looked up at Kaiba standing beside the bed. I jumped slightly. I must have fallen asleep in his bed.

"K-K-Kaiba, I can explain-!" I said quickly. He must have been furious. He didn't look it though. He was grinning.

"Why you're in my bed? Did you want to play Joey?" He said flirtatiously. I blinked. Since when did he use my first name so freely? But I couldn't answer, I didn't have time to either. He crawled onto the bed and over to me. He smirked and caressed my cheek with his hand before he forced his lips against my own. My eyes grew wide before falling shut in a daze. I instinctually wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. After that passionate kiss he wasted no time to ravish my neck with his lips and tongue.

"Kaiba!" I moaned as he continued this action while trying to get my shirt off as well as his own. His moves were sloppy and rushed.

"Call me Seto." That's when I noticed that smell. That horrid smell that I know all too well. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol. He was drunk. He didn't really want this. He just wanted a good fuck. I think I started to cry. But he didn't care. My dreams were coming true and then crushed. He gave up on the shirts and just went directly to unzipping my pants. I clenched my teeth and shoved him off of me. His balance was so bad, he stumbled off the bed.

"Ugg!" He growled and shuffled to his feet clumsily. He jumped at me and pinned my hands above my head while holding the rest of my body down with his own. "You little bitch! Cooperate or I'll make this more painful! But you'd probably prefer it rough huh you little whore." He kissed me, forcing his tongue in my mouth. He moved his one free hand back down to my pants to unbutton them. He did so and slipped his hand in my boxers, grabbing a hold of my erection. I bucked my hips, much to his satisfaction. I regretted it but my body was betraying me. I didn't want him like this. "I've been waiting to get a piece of you since I saw you pleasuring yourself yesterday. It was quite a sight." He said with a chuckle before moving his attention to my neck while stroking my hard member.

"Seto stop! Please! Ohhhhh." I couldn't suppress the moans that were coming out of my mouth as he pleasured me.

"Kaiba-kun!" I heard a voice say as they rushed into the room. Kaiba didn't stop his actions or even acknowledge the voice. Kaiba was soon pulled off of me and hoisted over Kyle's shoulder. You know, the tall guy with the back hair. But I hadn't heard his voice before. I looked to the side, seeing little blonde Chris, standing with his hands on his hips, glaring at Kaiba who was struggling for Kyle to let him go.

"Let me go you fag!" Kaiba yelled. Kyle rolled his eyes and dropped him.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Nick said, walking in the room with a bottle of wine in his hand. He took a swig right from the bottle and then noticed me. He grinned. "Hey cutie." I blushed and fixed my pants quickly, making him laugh. It looked like they were all drunk besides Kyle. Cody, the red head, was standing at the door, laughing at Kaiba as he was dropped. Cody and Chris ran over to Kaiba.

"Seto-kun!" They both yelled and jumped on him, clinging to him. Kaiba rolled over on Cody and started kissing him. I was about to cry again. I got up and clenched my hands.

"Get out! Just get out of this house now!" I yelled at them. They all looked at me surprised, even Kaiba. Kaiba stood up and glared at me, walking over to me.

"And just who the hell do you think you are ordering us around?!" He yelled and shoved me back onto the bed. He was about to lunge at me until Nick pulled him back and pushed him over to Kyle.

"Alright boys, lets go." He said. "Let Seto-kun get some rest." He said and looked at me with pity. I just glared at him as tears threatened to leave my eyes.

"But Seto-kun said we could-" Chris started to protest until his brother gave him a stern look. Chris shut up and gave Kaiba a quick kiss before hurrying out of the room. Cody did the same. I had to look away and a few tears escaped my eyes. Nick placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, we need to talk." Nick said to me and grabbed my hand, guiding me down to the living room while Kyle was restraining Kaiba. We sat down on the couch. I looked down at my feet, waiting for him to talk. He let out a long sigh.

"Well cutie. There are things you need to know about our sweet Seto-kun." He started. I looked at him now that he was talking.

"Stop calling him that." I growled.

"Right, well, ok how should I put this? Seto is a sex fanatic. There is no chance of having a relationship with the guy, trust me we've all tried. Your feelings for him are obvious but all he would ever want from you is sex. So you should really just get over him. If you don't it will all be tragic from now on. Chris still is in denial and thinks him and Seto are in a relationship. But he is naïve. You don't seem that way so just move on." His words were true but they didn't change how I felt.

"I don't care for him! I just wanted sex too! Nothing more!" I said. I didn't even believe my own words. Some more tears dropped down my face and I looked away. He sighed.

"That's what we all said at first when Seto broke it to us that he wasn't interested in any serious relationships."

"So what exactly is your relationship with him?" I asked, looking back at him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Um well we just party together, occasionally make out and… stuff…" He said, trying to be cautious of my feelings. "On the other hand, Cody and Chris are all over him when we go out."

"What about Kyle?" I asked. He grinned.

"That's my man. He has little interest in Seto, their just friends but sometimes they will ya know." He finished.

"So none of you are serious about one another?" I asked.

"Nah, we're all just enjoying our youth." He said with a smile. "You should do the same. Well see ya." He said, noticing that the others were waiting for him. He walked over to his friends and they left. Chris and Cody had glared at me. They were probably mad that their evening was cut short. Speaking of which, what time was it? I looked at the clock. It was almost 6 a.m.! I needed to get some more sleep.

My heart ached. I walked upstairs. I had to stop by Kaiba's room first. I glanced in, he was passed out on his bed. I walked in quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. I touched his face with my hand gently. He was so pretty. Chris was in denial, am I that naïve as well? I leaned down and kissed him on the lips softly. He kissed me back but remained in a heavy slumber, making a few noises.

How can you hate a person and love them at the same time? Maybe I should have just let him continue what he was doing earlier. He would have just been using me but still, I would have been with him. I touched my lips. I missed his mouth on mine, his skin touching mine. I needed him.

But I didn't want him while he was drunk. I hated alcohol and I refused to be with him while he was drinking. Did he drink a lot? I could never be with a drunk. My father showed me the effects of alcohol every time he beat me. I wouldn't let Kaiba be like that. And I had to protect Mokuba. Kaiba was definitely a horny drunk but who knew if he was a violent one.

I kissed him again before leaving the room and going to my own to get some rest.


End file.
